In general, a slideway comprises first and second section members that slide longitudinally one within the other. The slideway also includes a longitudinal locking mechanism for locking the first section member relative to the second section member in a plurality of locking positions.
Document FR-A-2 395 858 discloses a locking mechanism which comprises at least two blades designed to engage independently of each other in any one of said locking positions with notches of a certain width that are uniformly distributed along at least one rail secured to the second section member, said blades being simultaneously disengageable from said notches by unlocking means.
Unfortunately, although that locking mechanism is capable of effectively preventing the first section member from moving relative to the second section member, engaging and disengaging each of the blades relative to the notches is performed under drive from locking and unlocking means making use of a large number of parts.